Dual wireless technology architecture (also referred to as dual-standby architecture) comprises user equipment (UE) using a first wireless technology for voice communications (e.g., phone calls) and a second wireless technology for data communications (e.g., web browsing). As an example, the first wireless technology can be 2nd Generation (2G) or 3rd Generation (3G) cellular technology, and the second wireless technology can be a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE)-Advanced technology. In 3GPP LTE Release-10 system, carrier aggregation (CA) is supported. CA is used to extend communication up to 100 megahertz (MHz) in Release 10. Such large bandwidth communication is achieved by the simultaneous aggregation of more than one Release 8/9 component carrier having bandwidths of 1.4, 3, 5, 10, 15, and up to 20 MHz, hence the term carrier aggregation, in which each carrier within the aggregated set of carriers is referred to as a component carrier. Under Release 10, up to five component carriers may be aggregated together to achieve the maximum bandwidth of 100 MHz.
If CA is supported in dual-standby architecture, it may be possible for a UE to share a radio frequency (RF) chain between the 2G/3G network and LTE network if the two networks' respective frequency bands are close to each other. If a RF chain is to be shared, the evolved node B (eNodeB or eNB) should be notified of whether it will be used for 2G/3G or LTE service. Currently the eNodeB is not provided this information.